Alexis babysitting Jaden
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What happen when Jaden Yuki gets turned into a baby and Alexis is taking care of Jaden? With their friends trying to turn Jaden back to normal. But how will Alexis feel about babysitting the boy that she has feelings for?
1. Chapter 1 Baby Jaden

Chapter 1 Baby Jaden

Alexis is heading to the Slifer Red Dorm to tell Jaden how she really feels about. But when Alexis arrived at the dorm she heard crying come from inside. Alexis rushed into see a crying baby. Syrus, Blair, Bastion was trying to calm the baby down.

Alexis looked confuse and asked, "Where is Jaden?"

Blair says, "Well some how Jaden got turned into a baby."

Alexis looked down at the crying baby and picked up baby Jaden and as soon as Alexis picked up baby Jaden he stopped crying.

Alexis says "I will take baby Jaden to my room and take care of Jaden."

Blair handed Alexis a diaper bag with supplies to care for Jaden.

Alexis headed back to her room with baby Jaden. Alexis arrived back at her room. Mindy and Jasmine looked confuse and asked "why do you have a baby with you?"

Alexis smiles and says, "the baby is Jaden and I'm taking care of him."

Mindy ask, "May I hold him?"

Alexis handed Jaden to Mindy. Jaden started crying and Mindy handed Jaden back to Alexis. Alexis started rocking Jaden and says, "don't cry Jay I am here."

Jasmine says, "Lex, he need to be change he smells."

Alexis got the diaper bag and laid Jaden on her bed. Jasmine and Mindy left the room not wanting to see Alexis change Jaden's diaper. After Jasmine and Mindy left Alexis took off the dirty diaper, cleaned him up, and put on a fresh diaper. Alexis then picked up Jaden and says, "There you go Jay you much feel better now."

Alexis went to tell Mindy and Jasmine that she finished changing Jaden.

Jasmine asked, "Where is Jaden going to be sleeping tonight?"

Alexis says, "There is a portable crib in the diaper bag."

Jasmine and Mindy got the crib out of the bag and started putting the crib together. Alexis was busy fixing a bottle for Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy finish putting the crib together. Then Jasmine and Mindy headed to bed because it was getting late. Alexis was sitting on her bed she just finished feeding Jaden. Alexis then starts to burp Jaden. When Alexis was burping Jaden he vomited on her.

Alexis looked at Jaden and says, "Gross really Jay you just vomit on me."

Jaden responds with a little grin on his face. Alexis smiles and then realize that she could never stay mad at Jaden because baby or not she still loved Jaden. Alexis put Jaden in his crib when she went to change into her nightgown. Alexis then returned in her nightgown to a crying Jaden.

**This is the end of chapter 1 pleases review and tell me want you think of this story the next chapter is A Sleepless Night**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepless Night

Chapter 2 A Sleepless Night

Alexis went to check on the crying Jaden. Alexis picked up Jaden and tried to calm by rocking him and then Alexis smelled that Jaden needed to be change again. So Alexis laid Jaden on her bed. Alexis took off Jaden's stinky diaper, cleaned him off, and put a flesh diaper on him. Alexis then picked Jaden up sat down on her bed then began rocking and singing a lullaby trying to get Jaden to sleep. Once Alexis got Jaden to sleep. Alexis went in warmed up a bottle for when Jaden woke up. Alexis put the bottle on her nightstand for when Jaden wakes up. Alexis got in her bed to try to get some sleep before Jaden wake up but that was not the case because Jaden started crying. Alexis got up picked up Jaden and got the bottle from her nightstand sat down on her bed and began feeding the bottle Jaden. Once Jaden finish his bottle and after Alexis burped him. Jaden started crying again Alexis checked to see if Jaden needed to be change but his diaper was clean. Alexis realize that Jaden's cries sounded like he was in pain. So Alexis felt his Jaden's forehead was hot.

Alexis sadly says, "Oh Jay you have a fever."

Alexis put a cold washcloth on Jaden's forehead to try to break Jaden's fever. Alexis laid Jaden on her bed so she could change out of her nightgown into some old clothes just incase Jaden started vomiting again. Alexis picked Jaden up and he started crying in pain again and Alexis held Jaden close to her and says Don't cry Jay you will be ok Lex is her for you. Jaden vomited on Alexis. Alexis cleaned the vomit off and then Alexis lay down on her bed putting Jaden on her chest and started rubbing Jaden's tummy because she figure if he vomiting his stomach might hurt. Alexis took Jaden off her chest, sat up and started rocking and singing to Jaden. Alexis finally got Jaden to sleep and put him in his crib. Alexis went to sleep herself then a few minutes later Mindy and Jasmine alarms with off so Alexis got up realizing she was going to get no sleep.

Mindy say "Alexis, You look like you got no sleep."

Alexis says, "I was up all night with Jaden."

Jasmine says "We will watch him if you want to go and take a bath."

Alexis says "Thank you,"

Alexis headed to bathroom to get ready for a bath. Alexis began undressing for her bath and got in to the tub and just resting in the tub when she heard Jaden crying. Alexis think to herself Jasmine and Mindy can handle Jaden. Mindy picked up the crying Jaden and tried to calm Jaden. Then Jasmine and Mindy realize that Jaden needed to be change. So Jasmine and Mindy laid Jaden on Alexis's bed and started to try to change but it did not go well. Alexis got and the tub and got dress when she heard Jaden still crying. Alexis walked in to see Jasmine and Mindy with confuse looks. Alexis went to finish changing Jaden. Alexis got Jaden dressed in a baby version of his uniform. Alexis was taking Jaden to the nurse to have a check up to see what is wrong with jaden.

please review


End file.
